Longdagger Daggerman
| residence = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 22 | bounty = 14,000,000 35,000,000Bounty - Longdagger: Longdagger's new Bounty is revealed. | status = Alive | birth = June 22th | height = 170cm (5'7') | dfbackcolor = 800080 | dftextcolor = 008000 | dfname = Dosu Dosu no Mi | dfename = Dagger-Dagger Fruit | dfmeaning = Dagger | dftype = }} Longdagger is one of the four Ghasts of the Ghost Pirates. He's a rookie pirate from and suffers from the crippling speak impediment that has affected the populace after a visit from the , Saint Repulsanct. He was originally born as Samson Whiteling, but he changed his name upon becoming a pirate in order to sound suitably edgy. Upon his travels with his crew, he ate the Dosu Dosu no Mi and became a daggerman, which he promptly adopted as his last name. Appearance Unflattering is perhaps the first word that pops into the minds of those who meet Longdagger for the first time. Everything about the man appears unkempt, unhealthy or untoward. First impressions of him are therefore rarely positive, and ordinary people do their best to avoid him as a result. Longdagger is a young adult male with greasy black hair, kept long and unstyled for his desire to come across as "wild and untamed", convinced that it heightens his appeal to the opposite sex. His small eyes, nose and poor dental hygiene add little to his superficial charm. Standing at average height, Longdagger is both lithe and thin of build, with his wiry musculature mostly concealed by his clothing. In manners of personal wardrobe, the pirate wears only black shirts and black trousers, insisting that it is part of his "character" to do so. Personality The most immediately obvious trait of Longdagger is his inability and conditioned unwillingness to pronounce the letter R, a crippling speech impediment that is extremely widespread in the following a visit from the Saint Repulsanct. Who is himself unable to pronounce the letter and demanded when someone pointed it out that all of the West Blue live under the same limitations. His word became law, and thus many children and adults were reeducated promptly, Daggerman and his family among them. During his meeting with Phim D. Sera, the man revealed himself as something of a male chauvinist. Shamelessly reducing her to her body parts and becoming violently aggressive when she rejected his advances.The Mystery Medicine: Longdagger expresses that he likes Sera solely because of her breasts. In general, rejection of any kind appears to bother him, and any who do so are advised by people who know of him to watch their backs. By Longdagger's own admission, he is a man who dislikes a fair fight and prefers to play around with weaker opponents. Bullying those who can't defend themselves and taking advantage of their moments of weakness, vulnerability and desperation to ensure the best possible result for his own crew.The Gentleman Thug: The Ghast reflects upon how much he loathes fighting a fair fight. History Powers & Abilities As one of the senior members of the Ghost Pirates, Longdagger holds significant influence over lower-ranked or weaker crew members. And unless he's in the presence of someone whose influence and power outstrips his own, he has the authority to command most of them, serving as something akin to a minor officer. His bounty of 35,000,000Bounty - Longdagger: Longdagger's new Bounty is revealed. is noted to represent his great threat, as very few individuals outside of Paradise have bounties like that. Physical Prowess Despite his spindly and thin appearance, Longdagger possesses agility and reflexes far above the regular human, alongside a significant degree of physical strength. His sense of personal acrobatics is likewise extraordinary, with him using handstands, somersaults and elegant leaps to assail his adversary from every conceivable angle. His status as part of a family of assassin shows in how his every move is centered upon exploiting presented weaknesses, or opening up new ones, all as the situation demands.The Man of Many Daggers: Daggerman performs various acrobatic feats to keep ahead in the fight. His abilities are shown formidable enough to fight evenly against and even pressure the user of a Devil Fruit, who are often renowned for their high physical capabilities. With his opponent even commenting upon how well he handles himself. Beyond his sheer agility, Longdagger has also revealed himself to possess enough speed to close the distance between himself and an enemy in the blink of an eye, moving across the field of battle like a living shadow.The Man of Many Daggers: Numerous examples are shown where Longdagger moves with supernatural speed. Devil Fruit At an unspecified point in time, Longdagger ate a -type called the Dosu Dosu no Mi. Which allows him to generate an infinite amount of dagger-like blades from any of his body parts at will, and as one might extrapolate from this, he's thus far been seen to apply his powers predominantly for combat. Mainly by generating an endless stream of weaponry with which to assault his foes from ranges both near and far.The Man of Many Daggers: Daggerman reveals the powers of his Devil Fruit. Daggerman demonstrates little variety with his powers, and his need to rely upon external stimuli to produce his more powerful techniques suggests a general inexperience in using its powers, or at the very least, a noteworthy lack of originality. Bounty |} References Category:Ghost Pirates Category:Male Characters Category:Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users